


It's never going to be the same

by Hizzie_Hizzie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hizzie_Hizzie/pseuds/Hizzie_Hizzie
Summary: Lizzie is in denial of her feelings for Hope.





	It's never going to be the same

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one shot. I hope you will enjoy it.

These days, Hope had been wandering around Lizzie’s mind no matter how much she tried to avoid thinking about her. Too afraid to realize that maybe Lizzie didn’t just admire the tribid for her strength, her smartness or her devilish body. How Lizzie wished she could be like her. Maybe then, she would get her father’s attention.

 

Lizzie couldn’t take it anymore. Whenever she tried to find peace by sleeping, Hope haunted her dreams. Whenever Lizzie spaced out in class, she found herself looking at Hope and nervously looking away when the latter made eye contact and softly smiled at the blonde. Whenever a monster attacked the school, Hope was heroically saving everyone while still looking wonderful. Whenever Lizzie needed magic, Hope was here to grab her hand and let her siphon as much magic as Lizzie needed.

 

Oh how tired Lizzie was of Hope, she just needed some times for herself. But even when Hope wasn’t physically present, Lizzie would find parts of her here and there. Lizzie would catch herself thinking that Hope’s blue eyes were even prettier than the sky, that siphoning magic from someone else but Hope felt wrong, that learning new spells with Penelope and Josie wasn’t as fun as it was with Hope and waking up to train with Raf when Hope was away with her father wasn’t as exciting as it was with her. 

 

Hope was her best friend, therefore, feeling like something was missing whenever the auburn girl wasn’t around the blonde was completely normal. Of course, Lizzie had more fun with Hope than with everyone else, that was why Hope was her best friend. Right?

 

Yet, sometimes she would surprise herself daydreaming about Hope’s lips, about how appealing they look, about how soft they would feel against her lips. But then, she would remember how those lips were forming a sad smile as she was crying in Lizzie’s arms after Landon broke up with her a month ago. She would shake her head and mentally facepalm herself for having such thoughts. Hope needed a friend to help her mend her broken heart and so she shall behave as such even if it meant breaking her own in the process.

 

Even though Lizzie tried to deny her real feelings towards Hope, she just couldn’t lie to herself anymore. Especially when her heartbeat would speed up as soon as the blonde was hugging the tribid, when she would find peace just by witnessing a grin on Hope’s face or when Hope’s compliments would make her cheeks redder than ever. Damn it, after all, what was Lizzie but confidence and snarky comments? How dare Hope make her blush? How dare she make her so happy while simultaneously tearing her heart apart?

 

Lizzie was grateful to be Hope’s friend, it was all that she had ever wanted since she was three years old even if the young tribid had always rejected her choosing loneliness over anyone. But Lizzie kept trying to befriend her. Well, that was until Lizzie was thirteen and believed that Hope started rumors about her mental illness, ever since that moment, Lizzie’s main purpose was to make sure that everyone knew how awful Hope was and to make her life as annoying as it could be. Yet, when Josie told her and Hope the truth, she couldn’t help herself but apologized for her behavior even if it was completely understandable according to Hope. Naturally, they became inseparable after Josie’s revelation.

 

Therefore, Lizzie really wasn’t able to complain about her friendship with Hope. It was a dream come true but she couldn’t help her poor heart from hurting whenever she had the girl in her arms while still being so far out of reach. 

 

Once, Lizzie had called Hope despair to mock her but it was starting to feel like Hope really was the source of her despair. Lizzie hated herself for having such terrible thoughts about her best friend but Lizzie was desperately falling for a girl who only saw her as a friend. So, really, who could judge her? She was only a witch. Suddenly, being a vampire seemed so appealing, particularly if it meant being able to turn her emotions off.

 

Being friend with Hope was bittersweet. But being friend with Hope meant cuddling her while binge watching tv shows, it meant falling asleep wrapped in Hope’s arms and waking up to the sun shining on Hope’s gorgeous face. It meant being able to make the tribid laugh and smile. It meant Hope helping her calm down when she had an episode. It meant having an anchor and she couldn’t lose that so she kept on being Hope’s friend while secretly hoping that her heart will stop aching for something or rather someone she will never have.

 

Sometimes in life, we just can’t get through something alone and that was the case of Lizzie Saltzman who couldn’t move on from her feelings for a certain short but powerful tribid. So, in the name of protecting her heart, she decided that she needed a distraction. Said distraction was no one else but Rafael Waithe. 

 

This may sound surprising especially with their history but Rafael understood how she felt. Indeed, Rafael was in love with his new friend who helped him become a better alpha, Jed. Their friendship was unexpected after the latter beat up Landon but they both had forgiven him and hanged out a lot. Lizzie was convinced that Jed also liked Raf, she could see it with the way he looked at Rafael when the latter wasn’t looking at Jed or how Jed smiled whenever he caught Raf looking at him. Really, Rafael was just too in denial to see what was before his eyes. 

 

Maybe, Rafael wasn’t the best distraction because most of the time when they were hanging out they were just listening to sad songs and complaining about their one-sided love for their friends. But Rafael understood her and they had grown closer so she wouldn’t change his company for no one, well, no one but Hope. 

 

Spending time with Raf meant spending less time with Hope. And the latter was definitely not happy about it. Hope decided to let Lizzie know right now as the blonde just told the tribid that she had to join Raf for a walk in the woods. Not only Lizzie was leaving her for Rafael but they were going in the woods, Lizzie and Hope’s spot. Needless to say that Hope intended to understand her sudden interest for the wolf. 

 

‘ So do you like him or something ’ casually asked Hope as Lizzie stood up to get her phone on Hope’s desk.

 

‘ Who? ’ innocently asked Lizzie sitting back next to Hope on her bed.

 

‘ Don’t pretend like you don’t know that I am talking about Rafael ’ said the tribid narrowing her eyes at the blonde and Lizzie shook her head.

 

‘ Raf and I are just friends ’ replied Lizzie.

 

‘ Sure ’ said Hope and rolled her eyes.

 

‘ It’s true we’re only friends ’ insisted Lizzie not understanding why Hope would think otherwise.

 

‘ Right ’ replied Hope and remained silent a few seconds before speaking up again. ‘ It’s just that you’ve been spending an awful amount of time with him ’

 

‘ The same way you have been hanging out with Landon. Your ex. ’ affirmed Lizzie, annoyance clearly present on her face. Saying this aloud reminded her of all the times she caught Hope laughing and smiling with Landon this week the same way she used to when they were dating.

 

‘ He forgave me for my lie and we’re starting to get along again. We agreed to be friends so we’re cool now ’ explained Hope and for a second she saw hurt in Lizzie’s eyes before she put on her poker face.

 

‘ Yeah, friends for now. I have seen the way you look at him, I won’t be surprised if you eventually get back together ’ sharply replied Lizzie, her jealousy getting the best of her. The tension was rising in the room.

 

‘ The way I look at him, please, you’re reaching. And even if I do get back with him, that’s not your business ’ angrily replied Hope and Lizzie open her mouth to respond but then closed it.

 

‘ You’re right, it’s not my business ’ answered Lizzie standing up. Lizzie was obviously hurt by Hope’s words and when Hope realized it she stood up too and speed-walked to prevent Lizzie from reaching the door.

 

‘ Wait, wait, wait. I am sorry. I didn’t mean it ’ sincerely said Hope.

 

‘ No you’re right. Don’t worry, I get it, I am not a part of your love life ’ drily responded Lizzie who just wanted to leave and cry in her room. The last thing she needed was Hope telling her that her love life was none of her business as if she didn’t already know that.

 

‘ Liz, come on. Look at me ’ replied trying to make eye contact with Lizzie but the latter kept on looking away so Hope softly grabbed Lizzie’s chin and moved her head. 

 

‘ Let’s sat down and talk. Please ’ added Lizzie once the blonde was looking at her. Lizzie nodded and they sat down on Hope’s bed.

 

‘ I am sorry I snapped. I let my jealousy got the best of me. I kind of feel like you’ve been distant with me and spending more time with others to avoid me and it made me sad. And you know I suck at dealing with my emotions so I got angry. I am sorry ’ rambled Hope ashamed of herself and nervously looking down at her hands resting on her laps.

 

‘ You’re my best friend Hope. No matter what and you don’t have to be jealous. No one can compete with you ’ said Lizzie holding Hope’s hand.

 

‘ I know ’ replied Hope starring at their hands.

 

‘ But you’re right, I have been avoiding you ’ declared Lizzie and Hope curiously looked up at the blonde.

 

‘ Why? Did I do something wrong? ’ asked Hope frowning.

 

‘ No you did nothing wrong. It’s me. I-I, never mind ’ answered Lizzie looking away and Hope looked at her worriedly. 

 

‘ You can tell me everything, Liz ’ said Hope squeezing Lizzie’s hand which made her look back at Hope.

 

‘ It’s embarrassing ’ replied Lizzie, a blush making its way on her cheeks and Hope softly smiled at her best friend. Their fight was already forgotten.

 

‘ I won’t judge you ’ said Hope, unconsciously caressing Lizzie’s hand with her thumb.

 

‘ You probably will not want to be my friend if I tell you ’ explained Lizzie.

 

‘ As if I could even live without you. With who will I go yelling in the woods if not with you? ’ playfully replied Hope. ‘ Please, do tell. I just want to understand why you’ve been avoiding me ’ added the doe-eyed tribid pouting. 

 

‘ Fine ’ said Lizzie, unable to resist Hope’s pouting face. Lizzie let go of Hope’s hand and nervously tapping her fingers on her laps while thinking about how she will confess her love to Hope. The tribid stared at Lizzie’s face and grew concerned with each passing second. 

 

‘ I can show you if you want ’ said the blonde anxiously looking at Hope.

 

‘ Show me what? ’ asked Hope intrigued.

 

‘ This ’ answered Lizzie before tenderly resting her hands on Hope’s cheeks and kissing her. Hope remained still, too surprised to react. Lizzie pulled away when she realized that the tribid wasn’t kissing her back. She wasn’t expecting her to do so but it didn’t prevent her heart from hurting even more. 

 

‘ I’m sorry ’ said Lizzie standing up and walking away wanting to disappear and also maybe drink some alcohol. 

 

Hope called out her name but the blonde didn’t stop walking away. As Lizzie was about to open the door Hope speed-walked and held her wrist. Lizzie stopped walking but didn’t turn around so Hope pulled her towards her and urgently kissed her. Lizzie gasped and Hope took advantage of it sliding her tongue in Lizzie’s mouth and pushing her against the door. After making out for a while, Lizzie finally pulled away from Hope’s seductive lips.

 

‘ You kissed me ’ affirmed Lizzie.

‘ Yes ’ confirmed Hope.

 

‘ Why? ’ asked Lizzie confused and still in a daze, her fingers unconsciously caressing Hope’s neck.

 

‘ Because I like you ’ simply answered Hope smiling.

 

‘ But you didn’t kiss me back when I kissed you earlier ’ said Lizzie.

 

‘ I was surprised, happily surprised. I guess it took me you kissing me to realize that I wasn’t just jealous of Rafael for friendly reasons ’ explained Hope.

 

‘ So you like me? ’ asked Lizzie still unsure.

 

‘ Yes, I do or I wouldn’t have you know made out with you against this door ’ replied Hope chuckling and raising her eyebrows and Lizzie laughed. This was the dork that she fell in love with.

 

‘ Okay ’ said Lizzie smiling and hope couldn’t help but think that she looked like an angel.

 

‘ Okay ’ repeated Hope getting closer to the blonde and kissing her again.

 

‘ By the way, I like you too ’ declared Lizzie after pulling away from Hope’s lips.

 

‘ Yeah, I think that I figured it out ’ said Hope, a smirk on her face.

 

‘ Shut up ’ replied Lizzie before shushing the girl with her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments or on twitter @hizzieendgame


End file.
